Friends? Since When? (Love Live! Fan Fic) GxG Book 1
by LoveLiveLover4Life
Summary: This story is by JenikaArciaga9 a fellow wattpad user who I am posting this for i would put the full summary but with the limit of 384 characters to type i will post it at the end of this story... the other 2 books with be posted soon enjoy this story like i did... ;3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From America To Japan

 **Serina's POV *they're talking in English***

"Mom! You are NOT gonna take me to Japan!" I yelled. "I have to, dear. You need to spend your high school and college there." My mom said. "I don't even know someone there!" I yelled. "I have a friend there at the Japan. Her daughter will be picking you up." Mom said. "And what's her name?" I asked. "Maki Nishikino." Mom said. "Where will i study? And when?" I asked. "You will be at Otonokizaka High School along with Maki-chan and her 8 other friends." Mom said. "Wait, so you're saying that 8 more girls are going along with this Maki girl?!" I yelled. "Yes, dear. You'll be also living in a dorm with them." Mom said and smiled. 'Please kill me already.' I thought. "Mom, come on..." I said. "Sorry dear." Mom said. "When will i be leaving?" I asked. "Tomorrow. You've packed right?" Mom asked. "Uh-huh." I said.

 **[ Anyways, The Next Day]**

 **No One's POV**

Serina was sitting on the chair at an airplane. She was wearing a solid white shirt under a black blazer, steel blue skirt, black shoes and white knee-high socks. 'Geez. I have no one to talk to.' Serina thought. "Attention all passengers, we are arriving-" The speakers voice was cutted off when Serina's headphones were in her ears as she closes her eyes. 'Finally.' Serina thought and prepared her bags.

 **[ Anyways Again, At The Airport, JAPAN]**

Serina walked outside the door and saw a red haired girl waving at her. Her sunglasses was on her eyes and she looks like a professional badass girl. 'Ehhh? Is that supposed to be Maki Nishikino?' Serina thought and walked to them. "Hello." Maki said. "Yeah, hi." Serina said in English. "So... Let's go at the dorm?" Honoka asked in Engrish XD "Sorry?" Serina asked. "Honoka, please fix your english." Eri said in Japanese. "Sorry..." Honoka said. "Anyways, she said let's go to the dorm." Nozomi said in English. 'All of them are good in english except me and Honoka...' Rin thought. "Okay then." Serina said. "Can you speak Japanese?" Maki asked. "A little bit." Serina said in Japanese. "So from now on let's talk in Japanese." Hanayo said. "Sure." Serina said and took off her sunglasses as they entered the car. 'I'm not surprised that she's good looking.' Nico thought. "Where are you gonna go to high school?" Umi asked. "Otonokizaka High School." Serina said. "Oh! The same as us! What year?" Kotori asked. "Hmmm... I don't know." Serina said and face palmed. 'Mom didn't said a thing!' Serina thought. Suddenly, Serina's phone started ringing. Serina quickly answered it. "Hello?!" Serina yelled. "Why are you always angry when someone'a calling?" Her brother, Sonic Kotobuki, asked in Japanese. "What?" Serina asked in English. "Hahaha! You still can't understand me?" Sonic asked in Japanese again. "Stop messing with me." Serina said in English. "Ahaha, okay then. Mom said your year in Otonokizaka is second." Sonic said in English. "Okay." Serina said. "Oh! Are those hot girls with you? If they are, please give them my numb-" "BYE." Serina cutted off Sonic and hang up. She placed her phone in her pocket and sighed. "I'm in second year." Serina said in Japanese. "Oh!" Honoka and Kotori yelled. "What?" Serina asked. "What club are you gonna join?" Rin asked. "Nothing." Serina said. "Why?" Honoka asked. "I'm not good with people. I can't stand many people." Serina said and closed her eyes, resting her head on someone's shoulder. Annnd Serina fell asleep not knowing who's she's sleeping on. 'She's sleeping on Eri-senpai... And Eri-senpai is blushing!'Hanayo thought. "Are Americans usually like this or what?" Eri asked. "Ehehe..." Maki nervously laughed. 'This girl won't be such a pain in the ass after all.' Maki thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Of... Hell

 **[ The Next Day ]**

 **No One's POV**

Serina threw her alarm clock the wall and sat up. 'I gotta buy a second one.' Serina thought and fixed her clothes and hair before going to the dining room. She saw everyone there. "Okay... What happened yesterday?" Serina asked, sitting across Honoka and beside Eri. "From morning to night, you slept." Nozomi said. "I see." Serina said and started eating. Everyone was chit-chatting while Serina just sat there, eating quietly. "You're in the same class as Honoka, Umi, and Kotori, Serina." Nozomi said. Serina just nodded and sat up walking to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom, her eyelids were heavy. 'I slept the whole day yesterday and i still need sleep?' Serina thought. "Serina-chan, didn't you know? You slept on Eri's shoulder on the car yesterday!" Nico yelled. "Oh? Sorry then." Serina said. "I-It's okay." Eri said. Serina leaned her back against the door of the bathroom and sighed. "Can some students at Otonokizaka not wear uniforms?"Serina asked. "No. Why?" Umi asked. "Because the skirts too short and i'm too tall for it. And i'm used on wearing casual clothes because we're always wearing casual clothes back on America." Serina said. "Ahh, don't worry. You'll be fine." Honoka said. "And i'm not the type of girls who wears short skirts often."Serina said. "E-Eh?" The nine girls asked. "I'll just wear casual clothes." Serina said. "My mom said it's okay unless you really needed to wear it."Kotori said. "Casual clothes? Okay then." Serina said and walked to her room. She wore a long sleeved solid white shirt with a blue-green striped tie underneath a black cardigan, a steel blue pants, and white shoes. She grabbed her bag and walked at the dining room again. "Wow." The nine girls said. "Let's go now shall we?" Nozomi asked. Serina yawned and nodded. They walked out of the house, locking it before walking away. Again, everyone was chit-chatting while Serina stayed quiet. A group of nine gangster boys suddenly got in front of them. "Hey look we got a bunch of young hotties here. Growing up early huh?" Guy 1 asked. "We need to go at our school." Honoka said. Serina looked away and scoffed. "Hey, i know these girls. They're school idols from Otonokizaka High School." Guy 2 said. "Yeah, now out of the way." Rin said. Guy 4 grabbed Eri's wrist and smirked. "Now, let's have a little fun." Guy 4 said. "Let me go." Eri said and struggled out of his grasp but it didn't worked. The other girls got grabbed too except Serina. Guy 4's grip got tightened on Eri's wrist as he smirks wider. "Agh! Stop it! It hurts!" Eri yelled. When the 8 guys met Serina's blank-but-predatory eyes, they got scared and let go except the guy who's holding Eri. "Huh? Why'd you all let go?" Guy 4 asked and turned to Serina. Serina kicked his face. The guy fell on the ground, letting go of Eri. "Know who your enemy is." Serina said and grabbed Eri's wrist. "Ow." Eri said. "It's swollen and red." Serina said and glared at the guy before kicking his stomach. "Agh!" The gut screamed in pain. "S-Serina, stop. You're being brutal." Nico said. "Let's go." Serina said and slid her hand on Eri's. "Stay close." Serina said. 'I can feel that Eri's the most weakest among us.' Nozomi thought. 'She's so cool.' Hanayo thought. They started walking away from the gangsters BUT Guy 6 built up the courage to run towards Serina and he did. Serina turned around and looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes shows no emotion indeed but it was scary. Serina was about to attack Guy 6 but Eri pulled her back. "Don't." Eri said. Serina scoffed and pushed the guy away before walking away again, letting go of Eri's hand. 'Is she usually like this in America?' The nine girls thought while looking at Serina's back. "Serina-chan...?" Honoka asked when Serina stopped walking. "Wayne Liame?" Serina mumbled when she saw a boy with messy red hair. "Serina!" Wayne yelled and hugged Serina tightly. Serina was dumbfounded. "You're here?" Serina asked. "Of course dummy! Sorry, but i gotta go now. Gotta hang out with my friends!" Wayne yelled and ran away. "Who was that?" Kotori asked. "My childhood friend, first love, and first heartbreak." Serina said and walked away. 'First heartbreak huh?' Maki thought. "Y-You're kidding right?" Umi asked. "Of course i was. Who would like a jerk like him anyway?"Serina said. They reached the school and smiled. "We're here!" Honoka yelled. "Serina-chan, can i call you senpai?" Hanayo asked. "No, thank you. I'm not used to it." Serina said. "THEN you should call your seniors senpai!" Nico yelled. "Why? I don't want to." Serina said. "Call us senpai or i'll punish you with my hands." Nozomi said while her hands are on Serina's breasts. "You already are punishing me... Senpai." Serina said and brushed off Nozomi's hands. "You are SO cute!" The nine girls chirped and hugged Serina. "H-Hey!" Serina yelled.

 **[ At The Rooftop: Lunch Time ]**

Serina was alone in the rooftop because the nine girls were eating in their clubroom. 'At least it's quiet here.' Serina thought and took a bite at her sandwich. "Hey." Eri called by the door. Serina didn't looked at her. "Serina." Eri called again. "*sigh* What?" Serina asked. "Wanna eat with us at the club room?" Eri asked and crossed her arms. "No thank you, senpai. I'm fine." Serina said. Eri blushed and looked away. "Fine." Eri said and walked back to the club room. 'Can't this day be any better? Geez...' Serina thought and stood up. "Eri-senpai, i'm coming with you." Serina said. Eri smiled and nodded. "Let's go." Eri said. Serina looked away and walked with Eri to the club room. "Every blondie needs a brownie!" Nozomi teased. Eri looked away while Serina is dumbfounded. "Ummm... Duh." Serina said. Eri blushed. 'Damn this girl!' Eri thought./p


	3. Chapter 3

**No One's POV**

After 2 hours, Serina forgot her wallet at the club so she went there. She opened the door and saw Eri sitting on Nozomi's lap. Nozomi hands were on Eri's butt XD "S-Serina?!" Eri and Nozomi yelled. Eri jumped off of Nozomi and fixed her blazer "I'm just here to take back my wallet. Excuse me." Serina said with a poker face. She wasn't surprised. "I've seen more than that." Serina said and grabbed her wallet before walking out of the door. "Oh, and sorry for interrupting. You can continue your session. I'll come back later." Serina said and walked away. Eri and Nozomi blushed. 'It's true that I've seen more than that.' Serina thought and walked to her classroom and now she's seeing Maki and Nico extremely close to each others faces wanting to kiss. Serina hid outside the door and secretly watched Nico and Maki make out ^_^! Serina closed the door shut quietly and went to the other room quickly and now she's seeing Honoka on top of Umi. "SERIOUSLY ARE YOU GUYS FEMALE IDOLS OR LESBIAN IDOLS?!" Serina yelled in English. It was heard in the clubroom too and thank god no one was around the hallways. 'Huh?' Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo thought. They were just about to enter the clubroom. Maki, Nico, Eri, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, and Kotori rushed to where Serina was and saw Umi and Honoka standing up. "First i saw Eri-senpai sitting on Nozomi-senpai's lap, second i saw Nico-senpai and Maki kissing, and just a second ago i saw Honoka on top of Umi... What the fuck?" Serina asked. "That's pretty normal for girls." Kotori said. "It is not." Hanayo said. "U-Ummm, we can explain." Honoka said. "Are you guys in a relationship?" Serina asked. "N-No..." Eri, Nozomi, Honoka, Umi, Maki, and Nico said. "Let's just go home now guys." Hanayo said with a nervous smile. "Hey Serina-chan, wanna watch us practice tommorow?" Rin asked. "Sure i have nothing else to do anyway." Serina said and placed her earbuds at her ear. Serina grabbed her bag and walked away with the others following behind. "We'll be practicing in the sun~!" Kotori yelled. "Gosh." Nico said and held Maki's hand. "Just fuck already." Serina said with a smirk. Nico and Maki blushed before looking away.

 **[ They Reached The House ]**

Serina walked straight to her room and took off her cardigan before sighing. "I'm so tired." Serina mumbled and unbuttoned her shirt before throwing it at the chair. She was only at her tank top now. "Serina-" Eri stopped her words when she saw Serina at her tank top. 'Serina is a large busted woman indeed.' Eri thought and shooked her head. "What?" Serina asked and removed her pants and shoes. "Hey, hey, hey, at least remove your pants when i'm not here!" Eri yelled. "What's wrong? We're both girls anyway." Serina said and put on blue denim shorts. "B-But still- Whatever. Come on down, let's eat our lunch."Eri said. Serina nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door before looking at Eri's eyes with a smirk. "Pervert. You were looking at my chest weren't you?" Serina asked. Eri blushed hard and shook her head. "No! I wasn't!" Eri yelled and rushed downstairs. "No means yes, pervert." Serina said and jumped downstairs, landing safely on her feet with a loud thud. "OW!" Serina screamed in pain. 'Why did i even jumped when there's a huge gap?!' Serina thought. "Are you alright?" Umi asked. Serina waved her hand, it means no. And then her hand hit the small wooden cabinet. "Ow!" Serina yelled again. 'This is just isn't my day!' Serina thought. Umi walked in front of Serina and held her hand. "You should be more careful on your surroundings, Serina-chan." Umi said. 'Her hands are soft.' Umi thought. After a few minutes, Umi still isn't letting go. "Can you let go now?" Serina asked. Umi blushed and released Serina's hand. "Sorry." Umi said. They both walked to the dining room and sat on the chairs. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone said and started eating. Serina's foot were throbbing because of earlier. 'Damn.' Serina thought. She couldn't eat properly now because of the pain. She was holding tight on the utensils on her hand, her legs and hands were shivering and she was sweating. 'It hurts so much.' Serina thought and stood up before turning around. "I'll eat my food later." Serina said and walked away but she fall onto the ground BUT thankfully Rin got on the right time on grabbing Serina's arm, preventing her to fall flat on the ground. "Are you alright?" Rin asked. "Uh, yeah." Serina said. "With that wound of yours on your feet, it doesn't look like it." Kotori said. Serina pouted a little bit and looked away. "I'm fine." Serina said and brushed off Rin's hand before walking away again, she was keeping her balance by keeping her hands on the wall, about the stairs, she stopped there and stuffed her hands on her face. "Ugh, geez. This hurts." Serina mumbled. She saw a bandage being handed in front of her so she looked up and saw Hanayo. "Here, Serina-san." Hanayo said shyly. Serina accepted the bandage. "Thank you." Serina said and placed the bandage around her right foot. "I hope you'll be okay." Hanayo said. "Of course." Serina said and walked upstairs to her room. She closed the door and layed on her bed, shifting the blankets on top of her. 'Geez...' Serina thought and closed her eyes, she automatically fell asleep.

 **[ Downstairs ]**

"Okay, i bet she's asleep now." Eri said. "Hahaha, what a sleepyhead she is." Nico said. "I wonder why Serina called Eri-senpai a pervert." Maki said. "It's because Ericchi was looking at Serina's breast! Right?"Nozomi asked. Eri blushed and looked away. 'Geez! They heard that?!' Eri thought and continued eating her food.


	4. Chapter 4

[ The Next Day]

 **No One's POV**

Serina was half-asleep and half-awake. "Do you guys really need to sing a song SO loud to wake me up?" Serina asked who's in the Otonokizaka High School because Maki said there's no time to wear casual clothes. "You're going to watch us practice! The whole day we're gonna practice and you'll watch us!" Rin yelled. "YEAH!" Honoka yelled. "Seriously?" Serina asked. "Yup." Nico said. When Serina kinda tripped a little bit on the street, her right foot ached again. 'Goddammit.' Serina thought. They reached the school and immediately ran to the rooftop. They of course dressed up work-out clothes first. Serina sat on the hot ground and sighed. "You brought water right?" Serina asked and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. "Yup." Kotori said.

 **[ 2 Hours Later]**

Everyone was sweating and so is Serina. She was just humming to the song while watching the nine girls dance. "Honoka, Rin, and Nico-senpai made some mistakes." Serina mumbled and gulped down the water, she just stopped when she saw Eri wiping off her sweat with a towel. 'What the...? What am i staring at? It's like i'm seeing a different side of her.' Serina thought and looked away. "Oooh, Serina-chan, why were you blushing when you were looking at Eri-senpai?" Honoka asked with a teasing smile. "I was blushing? Strange. I never blushed before. Even with Wayne." Serina said. "*GASP* You're developing feelings for Eri-senpai?!" Maki and Rin yelled. "What? No, I wasn't." Serina said. "No means yes." Eri said with a smirk. "I don't have feelings for anybody anymo- Oh no." Serina said and blushed again. "Whhat's wrong?" Umi asked. "It's true isn't it?" Serina asked. 'What...? Is she indirectly confessing?!' Eri thought. "What is?" Umi asked. "That I forgot to bring my iPod and earbuds...!" Serina said. "That's it?! We totally thought you were confessing indirectly to Eri!" Nico yelled. "Huh? I'm not into girls." Serina said. "Let's just rest before practicing again, okay?" Honoka asked. "Hai~!" Everyone said and sat beside each other. Serina sat down and leaned her back against the metal railings before staring at the sky. Her green eyes were too focused on the sky she didn't even noticed Nozomi and Maki talking to her. "Serina!" Maki yelled. Serina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Maki. "What?" Serina asked. "We were asking you if you wanna come with us to that brand of cafe nearby." Maki said. "Nah, I'll pass for now." Serina said and looked at the ground. Her head started to ache. 'I haven't told them that i'm not good with too much heat.' Serina thought as she wipes away her sweat with her hand. "Here." Honoka handed Serina a towel. "Thank you." Serina said and wiped the sweat off her neck and face. 'Too hot... I might faint.' Serina thought, her eyelids were getting heavy. She sat up wobbly and walked towards the door. "I'll just... Go downstairs for a bit then I'll come back..." Serina almost whispered and walked away from the rooftop. She immediately closed the door as she falls to the cold hard ground. She doesn't have the energy to sit up but she successfully did it. "Damn..." Serina mumbled and stood up. She was gonna go downstairs but she ended up falling to the ground again with a loud thud. She is now unconscious. Eri was the only one who heard the thud. She opened the door and saw Serina laying at the cold hard ground, unconscious. "Serina." Eri mumbled and walked out of the rooftop, closing the door behind her and carrying Serina. 'I guess she can't handle too much heat.' Eri thought and walked downstairs to the club room, she placed Serina's unconscious figure at the couch. Eri grabbed some cold towel and placed it on Serina's forehead. She also changed the bandage on Serina's feet. It's sweet~~! Eri removed Serina's dark blue blazer and placed it aside. "Hngh..." Serina groaned and opened her eyes slowly, it only brought more pain to her head. "Are you okay now?" Eri asked. Serina sat up but Eri pushed her back down gently. "You shouldn't get up yet." Eri said. "Don't you guys have practice?" Serina weakly asked. "Well, they can do it on their own. I'll join them later." Eri said. "I'll be okay senpai." Serina said. "Why did you pushed yourself?" Eri asked. There was a long silence until Serina spoked up. "Didn't I promised to watch you guys the whole day?" Serina asked. Eri was shocked. "Y-You didn't have to if you know you're just gonna end up l-like this." Eri stuttered. "I keep my promises, baby." Serina said with a smile and a wink. Eri blushed, seeing Serina smile at her for the first time. Eri patted Serina's head and smiled back. "You're a good friend." Eri said. "Friend?" Serina asked. "Yeah." Eri said and stood up. Serina looked at Eri's eyes, not wanting her to go. "*chuckles* Earlier you want me to practice with the other girls and now you're like begging me not to leave." Eri said. "I don't have my iPod so it's not my fault." Serina said and sat up. Eri accidentally bent down and now they kissed. Lips locked. Smooth. Serina wasn't shocked but Eri was beyond shocked. Serina wasn't shocked because she meant to kiss Eri (-3-)! Slowly, Serina pulled Eri closer by pulling Eri's tie. Not long after, Eri kissed back. After a few more seconds of smooching, they leaned back and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you for taking care of me, senpai." Serina whispered. "Just call me Eri when we're alone." Eri said and pushed down Serina at the couch gently. "Now sleep. I'll practice with the others." Eri said. Serina just closed her eyes and nodded. Eri smiled and walked out of the club room to the rooftop. "Oh, Ericchi where were you?" Nozomi asked. "I took Serina to the club room. She couldn't stand the heat and fainted." Eri said. "Then why did she pushed herself?" Rin asked. "She said she keeps her promises." Eri said. "Awwwww~!" Kotori cooed with Nico.


	5. Chapter 5

No One's POV

 **The next day, Serina woke up feeling all beat up.  
**

'Did someone tortured me or what?' Serina thought and sat up. "Serina-chan? Are you awake?" Nozomi asked, opening the door. "Are you gonna go to school?" Nozomi asked, closing the doopr behind her and sitting on Serina's bed. "I don't know... I feel sick." Serina said. Nozomi placed her hand on Serina's forehead and smiled. "You have a fever." Nozomi said. Serina sweatdropped. "And that is not something we can smile at, Nozomi." Serina said. "What did you say?" Nozomi darkly asked, her hands charging at Serina's chest but Serina brushed them away. "Can't i just call you Nozomi when we're alone?" Serina asked. "No but..." Nozomi said and pinned Serina to the bed. "You can call me that when we have an important schedule."Nozomi seductively whispered and licked her lips. "Okay then." Serina said. Nozomi was extremely close to her face. "Ummm, ever heard of personal space?" Serina asked. Nozomi smiled and leaned back, unpinning Serina. "I'll go now." Nozomi said and walked out of the room, closing the door. 'That girl is really unbelievable.' Serina thought. Her phone rang so she answered it. "Hello?" Serina asked. "Yo, it's me." It was Sonic, not me. "Hello me, what do you want?" Serina asked. "Haha really funny, should i laugh now?" Sonic mockingly asked. "Sonic, what do you want?" Serina asked. "I'm here at Japan!" Sonic excitedly yelled. There was a long silence until... "WHAT?!" Serina yelled which was heard at the nine girls' downstairs. "I'm here at Japan, lil' sis! Imma join you!" Sonic yelled. "Dude, my school is an all-girls high school!" Serina yelled. "I don't care! I'm just gonna live with you on your dorm! Those hot girls are with ya right?" Sonic asked. "Shut it pervert. You are NOT gonna get your hands on them."Serina said. "Why are you so protective over them?" Sonic asked. Serina sighed and answered... "They're still virgins dude." Serina whispered. "Ahahahaha! Perfect!" Sonic laughed. "Don't you ever look for me or else!" Serina yelled. "Or else what?" Sonic asked. "I'll go out of Japan with those hot girls you mentioned."Serina said. "Nononono! Please don't!" Sonic yelled. "Okay then BYE!" Serina yelled and hang up. She stood up and went downstairs, walking to the dining room. "Oh hey Serina-san, you're not gonna go to school?" Hanayo asked. "Yeah i have a fever." Serina said. "Oh that's bad. Get better soon." Hanayo said. "Su-" Serina's phone rang again and she answered it, putting it on speaker so everyone can hear how perverted her big brother is. "What do you want Sonic?" Serina asked. "I'm here at the entrance of Otonokizaka High School! I'm waitin' for ya." Sonic said. "You have got to be kidding me! Wait there and do not move!" Serina yelled and hang up. "Was that-" "I'll go change! I'll come with you guys to the school!" Serina yelled, cutting off Hanayo and then rushing to her room, ignoring the pain in her head. She quickly dressed up to her uniform and grabbed her bag, iPod, earbuds, and phone before rushing downstairs. "Why are you coming with us? Don't you have a fever?" Nico asked. "There's gonna be a crazy guy waiting for you at the school so i gotta be there." Serina said and put on her shoes before calling Sonic again. "Where are you?" Serina asked. "Still at the gate." Sonic said. "Okay. Good." Serina said. "The girls here are all cute i gotta say~!" Sonic chirped. "You're so creepy, Sonic." Serina said and started walking with the girls. "Who's that Serina?" Maki asked. "OH! Is that one of your hot friends?! Lemme talk to her!" Sonic yelled. Serina didn't responded but just stared at a distance. "Hello? Serina? Ya there?" Sonic asked. "Y-Yes. Why?" Serina asked. "I was asking if I could talk to the-" "No." Serina said, cutting off Sonic. "Hmph! Fine! I'll talk to them when you're here!" Sonic yelled. "Lemme tell you something that will make you sulk; they're not into boys. Especially someone like you." Serina said. "HUH?!" Sonic yelled. "Sorry, was that too harsh?" Serina asked. "N-No! But are you saying the truth?!" Sonic yelled. "Kind of." Serina said. "Ohh, okay! Bye then!" Sonic yelled and hang up. 'What's with that guy?' Serina thought. Seeing Nozomi so close to her, she sighed. "Seriously Nozomi-senpai, have you ever heard of personal space?" Serina asked. "No." Nozomi said. "Are you planning something?" Rin asked. "Hmmm... Nope." Nozomi said. After a few more walks, they reached the school. The entrance that is now cursed and dark because of that certain guy with brown hair and lilac eyes. "Serina-chan~!" Sonic chirped and skipped towards Serina. 'Serina-chan?' Serina thought. "Sonic, you're actually here." Serina said. "Well duh! Oh! Are these your friends?" Sonic asked, checking out the girls, especially Eri.'Eri is the apple of everyone's eyes.' Nozomi thought with a smile. "Ummm... Yes?" Serina unsurely said. "Hello then! I'm Sonic Kotobuki~! Serina's awesome big brother." Sonic said with a wink. "Hello." The nine girls said. "What are your names? I wanna get alone with you guys." Sonic said. "I'm Honoka." Honoka said. "Umi." Umi said. "I'm Kotori." Kotori said. "Nico." Nico said. "Maki." Maki said. "I'm Hanayo." Hanayo said. "I'm Rin." Rin said. "Nozomi." Nozomi said. "Eri." Eri said. "Noted ^^! Well Serina-chan, i gotta go now! See ya'll later!" Sonic yelled and ran away happily. "Seriously he needs to go grow up." Serina said and cracked her fingers. "Yeah no kidding." Eri said. "But he's cute." Nozomi said. "And your eyes need to be checked, Nozomi-senpai. He may be cute and handsome but he's just like other boys, perverted and a player." Serina said and looked down at the ground. "Not to mention he wants to take advantage of all of you." Serina quietly mumbled. "Ah come on, all boys aren't perverted and a player, maybe some boys are just too-good-to-be-true so that's why people often mistaken them as a perverted player." Nico said. "I know my own big brother and i'm not gonna let him pass the line of friends only." Serina said and entered the school. "And what's up with her?" Maki asked. "I have a feeling that she just wanna protect us from her childish big brother." Eri said. "Protect us? Sonic looks innocent." Umi said. "I have a feeling he's not." Eri said and entered the school too. The eight girls shrugged it off and entered the school too.

 **[ Anywaysss, Lunch Time ]**

 _Everyone (except Serina) entered the club room and sat on the chairs._

"Let's eat!" Honoka yelled. "Where's Serina-chan?" Rin asked."I bet she's on the rooftop." Nico said. "I'll go to her." Maki said and walked out of the room to the rooftop. She saw Serina and... A broken glass beside her. "Serina...?" Maki asked. "I broke a glass." Serina said. "What glass?" Maki asked. "My phone." Serina said. "What? Why...?" Maki asked. "Because of my big brother." Serina said. "Hey... Why don't you give him a chance?" Maki asked nervously because she knows that Serina's gonna yell at her. "No! I won't! I know who the fuck my big brother is! I don't want another group of girls to be hit on by that jerk! He just said that he will take advantage of you all, who can accept that?!" Serina yelled. Maki walked towards her and hugged her. "Calm down, me and the other girls are all grown-ups, Serina. We won't let your big brother take advantage of us." Maki said. Serina just rested her face on Maki's shoulder... Like: And then yeah Maki blushed. Serina is too tall for Maki XD "Seriously... You guys should know what personal space is..." Serina whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**No One's POV**

The nine girls weren't wearing their dark blue blazer except Serina who wears a dark blue jacket with a hood. After that little 'skinship' with Maki, they both went at the club room. Maki was silent while of course Serina is also silent. Serina pulled her hood over her head and glared at her hands. _'Geez, i gotta buy a new phone.'_ Serina thought. "Guys! Wanna go at the mall this Saturday? And OH, let's go to the church this Sunday too!" Honoka yelled. "Good idea!" Kotori yelled. "You coming with us, Serina-chan?" Honoka asked. "Sure whatever." Serina mumbled. "Okay then its settled!" Honoka yelled. _'Something's wrong with Serina...'_ Umi thought. A phone buzzed on Serina's pocket. "How can i forget that i have two phones?" Serina asked and grabbed the phone seeing a text from Sonic. It says...See you all later _'Damn he's creepy.'_ Serina thought. Serina called Sonic and went to the other room of the club room, locking the door. "Sonic if you want something from those girls you better say it to me." Serina said. "You're so protective my little sister. Lemme guess, you like Eri don't you or maybe Maki!" Sonic yelled. "I'm not into girls." Serina said. "Just wait and see how will i take advantage of those girls one by one." Sonic said. "Shut it!" Serina yelled. Sonic chuckled darkly and hang up. "Damn you." Serina said and walked out of the room before sitting on a chair. "What did you do?" Rin asked. "Just talked with my big brother." Serina said. _'I'll kill him.'_ Serina thought.

 **[ After School ]**

The ten girls walked out of the school together. Serina kept her eyes all over the place. "Guys, i'm just gonna go buy something. You all wait here." Eri said. "Okay." Honoka said. Eri walked away, walking towards a nearby store. "I'll go with her." Rin said and walked to Eri.

 **[ After 5 Minutes ]**

"Minna!" Rin yelled and ran towards the girls. "What's wrong?" Hanayo asked. "S-Someone just grabbed Eri's arm and pulled her away! I couldn't do anything because he was pointing his gun at me!" Rin yelled. Serina rushed to the bushes and looked at the trees in front of her. _'Somewhere here... That guy is hiding.'_ Serina thought. A bullet was shot at her and she ducked before hiding behind a brick wall. (A/N: Look what i have done XD I have made this an action story XD Kidding.) "Where's Eri?!" Serina yelled while peeking a little bit. The guy shot at her again so she ducked again. Serina grabbed something on her bag, a two not-so-long wooden bat. "I'll kill you." Serina said and ran towards the trees. The guy shooted again but Serina blocked it with her wooden bat. Serina jumped and did a drop kick before looking around. "Sonic...? Is that you?" Serina asked and took off the mask. Serina clenched her fists when she saw Wayne. "Damn you, Wayne." Serina said. "S-Serina, i can explain." Wayne said. "Where's Eri?!" Serina yelled. "S-She's right th-" "Serina!" Eri yelled and hugged Serina. Serina turned to Wayne and glared at him. "If you have a problem you better tell it now." Serina said. "I... I just want you." Wayne said. "I loved you." Serina said. Wayne looked at her with hopes up. "But we can't go back to those days anymore, Wayne." Serina said and threw the bats at him before walking away with Eri. "Ericchi!" Nozomi yelled and hugged Eri. "Was that your ex?" Kotori asked. "He's not my ex-boyfriend. He never became my boyfriend. He was just my first heartbreak." Serina said, secretly and gently caressing Eri's back. "You're still single?" The girls asked except Eri. "Duh." Serina said. "Is having a boyfriend in your vocabulary, lil' sis?" Sonic asked. Serina turned to Sonic and glared at him. "I'm not like a perverted player like you, Sonic." Serina said. "You have spent your 16 years of your life not having a boyfriend." Sonic said. "And you have spent your 20 years of your life having sex with random girls that you only found on some bars. I despise you." Serina said. There was a heated glaring battle at the siblings. "O-Okay, calm down." Nico said. "Sorry Sonic-senpai but we have to go to our dorm because Eri-senpai was attacked by Serina-chan's first heartbreak." Honoka said. "Oh that's okay." Sonic said and walked away. "Oh and Serina, better watch your back." Sonic darkly said. "I never thought you could be way too head-over-heels for these girls." Serina said and walked away with the other girls.

 **[ At The House Later On ]**

Everyone was on the living room, quiet. "Are you okay now, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked. "Y-Yeah, i think so." Eri said. "Was he pointing his gun at you?" Hanayo asked. "He was pointing his gun at Rin but thankfully i was the one he grabbed and not Rin. I'm glad your safe, Rin." Eri said. "You went on all that trouble to save me...?" Rin asked. "Of course." Eri said. "This is not something to be thankful about. What if Wayne attack again? That guy has gone insane. What's with boys these days? Geez." Serina said. "At least you teached him a lesson." Maki said. "Yeah, i'm sure he won't return again." Nico said. "He's caught by the police right?" Umi asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." Umi said. Serina stood up and walked to her room. Serina dressed up into another casual clothing; white t-shirt, black jacket, blue shorts, and she took out her slippers. She walked downstairs and walked out of the house. "Where are you going?" Nico asked. "Somewhere." Serina said and walked away. Actually, she was just at the ramen shop nearby. She was eating ramen until Eri texted her. And now conversation has started (E=Eri, S=Serina)

E: Thank you

S: It's nothing

E: Seriously, i thought you and i were about to get hurt

S: Not me, i can beat up that guy if i have to

E: Where are you?

S: Just at the nearby ramen shop

E: I'll go there

S: You don't have to

E: We have something to talk about, Serina

S: Okie, Senpai~ 😘😉

Serina chuckled at her reply and she placed her phone at her pocket. "One more bowl please." Serina said. "Make that two." Eri added and sat beside Serina. "You're fast. You ran didn't you?" Serina asked. "Yeah." Eri said and started eating. "And what's with your reply?" Eri asked with a teasing smirk. Serina looked away. "I tapped the wrong emoji." Serina said. "Only an idiot would do that, Serina-chan." Eri whispered. It sent shivers down Serina's spine. Serina blushed a little before shifting uncomfortably at her seat. Eri chuckled and leaned more closer to Serina. "Hey... Do you like me?" Eri asked seriously which made Serina get silent and to look at her. Eri was just staring Serina too while eating ramen. There was long silence until Serina answered, it made Eri choke, almost. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**No One's POV**

Hearing Serina's answer made Eri's heart stop. Wait no, it made Eri's world stop! "As a friend." Serina added. Eri was strangely disappointed XD "Oh." Eri said. Serina chuckled and looked deeply into Eri's eyes. "What about you? Do you like me?" Serina asked. Eri's eyes widened as she blushes hard. "W-What kind of question is that?" Eri asked. "The question that you need to answer the most." Serina said and ordered another bowl of ramen. Her third one. "N-No. I only like you as a friend too." Eri said. "Let me ask another question." Serina said. "Okay." Eri said. "Why am i wayyy taller than you?" Serina asked. "Shut it!" Eri yelled. "Let's return now." Serina said and payed for the ramen before going out, stretching out her arms. They started to walk towards the empty park. It was almost night. "It's about to get windy soon." Eri said. "And you didn't bring your jacket." Serina said as they sat on a bench. "Ah... I forgot." Eri said. There was a long silence until Eri spoked up again. "Can i ask personal questions?" Eri asked. Serina just hummed in response. "Where's your father? I haven't heard you talk to him nor talk about him." Eri said. "Well... How can i put this? My father and mother divorced. Me and Sonic were left at our mother while my father just walked to his own dammed family." Serina said. "Oh..." Eri said. _'Somehow i regret asking that.'_ Eri thought. "Having regrets already?" Serina asked. "Ah... Yeah..." Eri said. Serina patted Eri's head and shooked her own head. "Don't worry, i already moved on. But the moment that he convinced me and Sonic to leave our mother alone and threatening to kill me, Sonic, and mom is unforgiveable... And i can't forget that moment when he pointed a sharp knife at me." Serina said. "S-Slow down, you don't have to tell me everything." Eri said. "I'm telling this to you because i think i can trust you." Serina said. "Oh, i see. Okay then." Eri said. "That moment was too-bad-to-be-true... I couldn't help but cry every time i remember it." Serina said. "Then how come you're not crying now?" Eri asked. "I was caught in a car accident. It's all a blur but i heard everything he said. He said he'll kill mom, me, and Sonic." Serina said. "You hit your head?" Eri asked. "Kind of. My... My little sister died because of that accident." Serina said, a tear escaped her left eye. _'And now i regret making her continue!'_ Eri thought and nervously wiped away the tear that was on Serina's eye. "You have a little sister?" Eri asked. "Yeah, her name's Diana." Serina said. Eri got silent because she thinks that Serina should get a moment of silence but the truth is Serina needs a hug T~T Anyways, the wind blew which made Eri shiver. Serina removed her jacket and placed it around Eri's shoulder. "What about you?" Eri asked. "I'm alright." Serina said and stood up. _'All those things she have been through... I felt bad asking questions about her personal life. She even told me her tragic past that everyone barely knows.'_ Eri thought. She felt really bad. Eri also stood up. Serina turned to her with curiousity. "Is something wrong?" Serina asked. Eri was looking down. Serina sighed and rested her forehead on the crown of Eri's head.

THAT (/)!

"I'm sorry." Eri whispered. "Sorry? Why?" Serina asked. "For asking you about your personal life." Eri said. "Nah, it's okay. As i said, i trust you." Serina said. "Awww~! Sweet!" Nozomi yelled. Serina and Eri blushed deeply. "We were looking for you both." Nico said. Serina quickly turned to them and glared at them. "Who said you can spy on us?" Serina asked. "U-Ummmm..." Hanayo stuttered. "N-N-Nico-senpai did..." Maki said. "And now what do you guys recieve back?" Serina asked. _'Holy shit... We're gonna get a beating!'_ The eight girls thought and ran away with Serina chasing them and Eri following behind Serina. _Even though she have a dark past, there's a bright future waiting for her~_

 **[ The Next Day ]**

Serina was in her bed, asleep deeply. "Seriiiinaaa~!" Honoka and Rin yelled while knocking on Serina's door. "Who is it?" Serina lazily asked. "Honoka and Rin." Rin said. "What do you want?" Serina asked. "Come on we gotta go to school! And Sonic-senpai is taking us there today!" Honoka excitedly yelled. "Oh, him? Okay then." Serina said and took a bath before dressing up to a casual clothing again. She wore a solid white shirt with a red-purple stripe underneath a dark blue blazer, blue tights underneath yellow shorts, and white shoes. She wore the silver cross necklace that her mother gave her. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. "Is he here yet?" Serina asked while sitting in the chair. "No, not yet." Nozomi said. Maki placed her hand on Serina's forehead and sighed. "You still have a fever." Maki said. "I wanna go to school." Serina said. *BEEP BEEP* Serina stood up and walked to the door. "You're here." Serina said, "Whoa sis, why are you looking sad? Did someone died?" Sonic asked. Serina opened the door at the front seat and sat on the seat. Serina closed the door and unlocked the door at the passenger seat. "Good morning girls." Sonic said as the girls sits. The four girls at the middle; Umi, Eri, Honoka, and Kotori. The five girls at the back; Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, and Maki. Serina looked at the mirror in front and saw Eri's hands shaking. _'Traumatized?'_ Serina thought and averted her gaze forward. "So girls, Serina, you don't mind hanging out later with my friends after school right?" Sonic asked. There was a long silence until Nozomi spoked up. "We're sorry. We really wanted to but we have a lot of homework to work on later." Nozomi said. "Oh that's okay. What about Saturday or Sunday?" Sonic asked. "We already made plans with Serina-chan." Honoka said wth an apologetic smile. _'Lucky kid.'_ Sonic thought with a smile. _'It's strange that Serina isn't saying anything.'_ Umi thought. Serina was looking out the window, she is somehow blushing. Remember that kiss with Eri? It was her first XD _'To think that i meant to kiss her (/)...'_ Serina thought finally, her face has gone red because of the realization that she liked that kiss. It's strange that she liked the kiss but not Eri. "Whoa are you sick, sis?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, i am." Serina said. "Is your fever really high?" Sonic asked. "N-No, not really." Serina said. Sonic smirked. "Having a crush on someone?" Sonic asked. The nine girls were shocked. "No." Serina said. _'I gotta stop myself from blushing...'_ Serina thought but the more she tries to forget the kiss, the more it repeats in her mind XD "Aw geez! Dammit!" Serina yelled. "What's wrong?" Kotori asked. "I can't forget that kiss that happened between me and- *covers her mouth*." Serina stopped herself. And now Eri's blushing. Nozomi smirked. "Oh, did something happened between you and Ericchi?" Nozomi asked. Serina covered her ears cutely and looked away. "I am not blushing." Serina said. Sonic laughed and poked Serina's puffed out cheeks. "I never thought you can be cute like this, sis." Sonic said. _'Geez, did Serina really have to remind of me of that kiss?!'_ Eri thought and looked out the window. _'Eri-senpai and Serina kissed? What is this heartbreaking feeling?'_ Umi thought. _'Why do i feel... Sad?'_ Maki thought.


End file.
